Yang Is Bored
by merikflame
Summary: When Yang feels bored how could Ruby possibly cheer her up? One-shot


It was a normal day in team RWBY's dorm. But Yang had been growing bored recently, she was unsure what to do with her free time as of late. This caused the usually bubbly blonde to sulk around and look as though she was sad.

This did not go unnoticed by her team mates however, and unannounced to the blonde, her sister had been planning something for her. Ruby never liked to see people sad, let alone her sister.

Yang was just sitting in a chair in he corner, splayed out in a manner that could only have been read as complete and total boredom.

"Hey Yang, your looking awfully chipper today." Said Ruby, struggling to hold back an insane grin at how much her sister was about to overreact. "Oh haha Ruby, I'm just bored, we haven't really done anything lately, you know?" She finished with a dismissive sigh.

"Well Yang I've got something that will lighten your mood for sure." Exclaimed the young girl, just before handing her sister a wrapped box. "Oh Ruby, you shouldn't have." Said Yang with a warm grin. She took the package and started to open it. She then pulled out two pieces of paper.

That warm grin was then replaced with pure shock, then overzealous joy. "Aaaaaahhh! ACHIEVE-MEN TICKETS! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! How did you get these? I thought they were sold out." she yelled throughout the building.

Ruby was holding her ears, but after the excited screams slowed down she answered the question. "Well.. before I got into beacon I saved this dust shop owner from Roman Tortchwick, he knew some people and was able to get a hold of some tickets." She finished. "Oh, and he also got me these." She said pulling out two back stage passes.

Yangs eyes grew wide and her breathing slowed, she began speaking in hushed tones. "I-I'm gonna m-meet the Achieve Men?" She asked, talking in a barely audible whisper. She fell back into the chair, it appeared as if though she had almost passed out.

...

After the music portion of the concert people started getting really excited. The Achieve Men played music, but that's not what they are famous for. Now they began their video game competition, splitting off into teams. Such teams included lads, gents, team nice dynamite, x-Ray and vav, team Magnum dong, and team crazy mad. The apparent favorites being nice dynamite, x-Ray and vav, and team lads.

It was time for Yang to go backstage and meet her idols. She was giddy as a schoolgirl, but she also had an obvious cloud of self consciousness come over her.

"What if they think I'm a creepy stalker girl? What if I come off to quiet and reserved? What if they think I'm annoying? Or weird?" She asked every possible question and Ruby was finding herself smothered.

Then Gavin and Micheal walked over to a stand with food on it for the staff. They both got plates, but Gavin accidentally knocked Micheals food all over his shirt.

"Dammit Gavin!" He yelled before punching him in the arm. Just like his namesake: Micheal 'Rage Quit' Jones. " im sorry Micoo." Whimpered Gavin. 'Oh come on vav, be more heroic than that' thought Ruby.

At the sight in front of her Yang about fainted, she was just missing her favorite ACHIEVE Man. "Tuxedo Mask has arrived!" Shouted Ray as he walked behind stage, followed by the rest of the group.

"Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg." Yang kept mumbling to herself. Ruby was taken aback by Yangs recent change in attitude. The usually charismatic brawler was reduced to a shy fangirl.

Micheal noticed us standing and called out to us. "You must be the girls who saved my uncle Flint Coal from those burglars, you have no idea how much I appreciate that." He said motioning to us for the others to see.

"A-actually my sister here.." Yang was cut off by Ruby. "Actually, Yang here saved Flint, I had nothing to do with it." Ruby shot Yang a look to just not question it and just roll with it. "U-uh y-yeah, that was me, hahaha." Said Yang, unsure how to deliver the lie.

"Dude, why didnt you just call X-Ray and Vav? Me and Gavin would have done it." Said Ray. "I wanted him to be saved, if I sent you at least there would be roses at his funeral." Joked Micheal.

"Now, I want to make it up to you Yang, follow me, the site hasn't had a good letsplay in a while and I'd like you to be in one." Said micheal. Yang just got wide eyed and as she followed the achieve men into the letsplay room she mouthed something to Ruby, 'thank you'

...

After a few hours of incoherent screaming, probably from Micheal, Yang returned to her waiting sister, absolutely brimming with happiness.

"You have fun?" Ruby asked. "Are you kidding?! Today was the best day ever!" Yelled Yang obviously no longer bored. As they walk back to beacon Yang got a little feeling in the back of her head. "So, why did you lie and say I saved Flint?" Asked Yang.

"They were your idols, plus you've been so bored lately that I thought you could use some cheering up, also you no I don't like being treated special." Yang just grins back at Ruby and envelopes her in a warm hug. "Thanks sis, I can always count on you to pull through for me." Yang said as they walked back to beacon, guided only by the light of the moon.

"What's that you got there?" Ruby asked, pointing to a small object in Yangs hand.

"I won the tower of pimps." She says triumphantly, shooting a fist into the air.


End file.
